Dear Brother
by Screamarie
Summary: Okay I ended up in a very twisted mood & wanted to write an Arty Fowl fic so what popped out was Artemis’s parents die & he goes to live with his older brother & ends up falling for him and so this fic has incest. Enjoy.
1. No wonder he's a slut

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl unfortunately. Summary: Okay I ended up in a very twisted mood and wanted to write an Artemis Fowl story so what popped out was Artemis's parents die and he goes to live with his older brother and ends up falling for him and so this fic has incest. How nice huh? Enjoy reading.  
  
Dear Brother  
  
Artemis stared at the dead trees as if in a trance. The white snow fell around the long black limo as his journey was about to close. He could see the large house in the distance and knew it wouldn't be long. The dark night of the sky made him feel welcomed as they traveled further down the road. When I say they I mean Artemis, Butler and the driver. Butler sat in quiet beside him, throwing cautious glances to the young boy. He had not spoken to Artemis since the journey had begun because he felt that Artemis did not wish to talk and he was correct. Artemis did not wish to talk; all he really wanted to do was sit and stare.  
  
Artemis was now 17 and he had grown nicely into his teenage body. Although he wasn't a particularly active person he had a small build and a flat stomach. He had the same beautiful black hair and those piercing blue eyes. He was tall and his pale skin didn't have a blemish upon it. He had turned into quite the young man and had been getting many looks from the ladies. Unfortunately for them he had been too preoccupied to notice or to care.  
  
The driver pulled up into the driveway and parked in front of a large house. It was almost the same size as Fowl Manor. Large and gray with black roofs and two small balconies. It was an unwelcome sight but at least it fit into his mood. Just about everything seemed to go with his mood. The dead plants and trees, the glistening snow. How glad he was that it was winter instead of spring or summer. Course that wouldn't be true seeing as it was the end of February now and the snow was going to leave soon and things would start to bloom again. The driver went to the trunk of the car pulling out their things from the back. Artemis and Butler got out of the car to see a man in his 30's or so standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Hello Artemis." He said. Artemis had no idea who he was. He wasn't the butler for he was far too casual for that. "I hope the ride here was enjoyable." He said leading them inside. He looked around at the large room they were in now. There was a large staircase and many doors leading to the different parts of the house. He heard soft steps on the stairs and looked up to see a figure taller than he coming down the stairs. He was in a long purple robe with black trim which was understandable since it was so late. A glint of pale chest was seen around the neck of the robe and as Artemis looked at the man's face he was annoyed at how much it looked like him.  
  
Black hair that reached his waist and pale clear skin that made you think of ivory. Sharp features around blue eyes that reminded Artemis of his own yet the man's were much softer and warmer. This was Angelus Fowl. He walked down the stairs his hands still in his robe pockets and a kind smile on his face. Artemis didn't like him. Angelus was, in Artemis's opinion, annoying. Angelus wasn't a peppy person but he was much warmer than the rest of the Fowl family. He was kind and caring but he was also gay and, yet again in Artemis's opinion, slutty.  
  
"It's so good to see you again little brother. I see you've already met Eric, my assistant." Angelus said and smiled. Angelus had a honey sweet voice that would make just about anyone like him. Except Artemis. He was 28 and very wealthy but what kind of business he was in was unknown to Artemis.  
  
"Hello Angelus." He said as coldly as possible. Angelus's smile faded.  
  
Angelus stared a moment longer then sighed turned to the man. "Eric this is my little brother Artemis and his bodyguard Butler."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Artemis, Butler." Eric said smiling. "Angelus has told me much about you. Well anyways I must be going Angelus. It's getting very late." "Are you sure Eric? The roads are getting icier by the minute." Angelus said generally concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine thank you, Angelus. Goodbye." He said and opened the front door.  
  
"Goodnight Eric. I'll see you tomorrow." Eric left and Angelus turned back to Artemis and Butler. "Well anyways Artemis why don't I show you to your rooms? I'm sure you're both very tired." Artemis and Butler followed Angelus up the stairs through cavernous halls. "Here is your room Artemis. Butler I have given you the bedroom across from it. I figured that you would like to stay close to Artemis. You bedroom leads to a bathroom so no need to go searching in the night. Well good night." He said and smiled once more and then walked down the hall to a distant depth of the house.  
  
Artemis said nothing to Butler just went into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Turning on the light he noticed how nice the room was, his things already in his room. It was a large room with a bed that was placed on a low platform at the back of the room. To his right was a lowered semi circle of floor that had a fire-place, coffee table, couch, and plush chair. To his left was a door that after looking in found to be a large walk-in closet. Further down the wall was a semi circle of desks and computers. Artemis walked over to the desk and looked to find a note with his name on it. It said:  
  
'Artemis,  
I hope you like the room dear brother. The computers are all for you. I know how much you liked computers and I figured this might help you feel more at home. There's tea on the coffee table in front of the fire place. Angelus.'  
  
Artemis looked at the coffee table and sure enough there was a warm cup of tea and some biscuits. Artemis had lost all appetite several days ago so he decided to leave the food and head over to a door across from the bed on the right. It was the bathroom. This room too was quite large and had a very large shower. To his right was a platform that reached well to his waist with stairs the led to an inset bathtub. Behind him was a mirror wall and across from him was a toilet and sink.  
  
Artemis went back into the main bedroom and took out something to wear for the night and then went back into the bathroom. Artemis found a blue towel waiting for him on the towel rack and to his surprise it had his name sewed into it on one of the corners. He thought of it as a nice gesture but would never tell anyone so. Artemis walked up onto the high platform and ran some water into the tub. When filled with warm water he shed himself of his clothes and stepped down into the tub.  
  
It was a welcome feeling to get all of the soreness out of his unused body. The long journey here had been very annoying what with the idiots that plagued him all the way here. Course the fact that he felt rather testy these last few days hardly helped him to be understanding. He sighed and dunked himself underneath the water. He had half a mind to drown himself now but he knew that would be a foolish idea so he pulled himself back up over the water and continued to bathe himself.  
  
Artemis cleansed himself quickly wanting to hurry and get to bed. He was very tired seeing as he had deprived himself of sleep these last few days. Draining the water and pulling himself from the tub he dried off and pulled on his night things. He replaced the towel on the towel rack and closed the door of the bathroom behind. Artemis looked to the bed with and before he even hit the pillow he was in a deep slumber.  
  
~*~Artemis's Dream~*~  
  
A swirling blackness became a noon lunch. A small café at a country club. The scene was set as Artemis looked to his mother and father who sat eating. They were talking about something that Artemis found rather unimportant and so was not listening but all the same was enjoying this quiet moment with his mother and father. Butler stood near them keeping an ever watchful eye upon them.  
  
It had been years since his father had done anything illegal but that did not mean that people did not keep grudges. His father turned to him and spoke of school with him for a moment. Artemis looked up to see out of the corner of his eye Butler was running towards them. He turned around to see another table of people pulled out several guns. Everything suddenly became like a slow motion scene in an action movie.  
  
The bullets raced ever forward and it was apparent to Artemis that Butler could hardly save them all. The bullets hit his mother and father who jerked in a spray of blood and slumped over dead instantly. A large black figure surrounded him as the bullet that was meant to hit him lodged itself in Butler's back who then fell to the ground. Artemis looked over to see the men send out one more shot then run. Artemis too scared to react felt the bullet lodge itself in his shoulder.  
  
It was no longer slow motion as Artemis returned his gaze to his mother and father and Butler. Blood covered there bodies and lifeless stares came from his parents. He looked to Butler who was breathing heavily. He looked down to find himself covered in the blood of his family and his shoulder gushing even more of the red life giving liquid. He fainted and things become a swirling red. Swirling blood.  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Artemis rose from his bed screaming as loud as possible. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body and his door flew open. The screams faded as he began crying. Tears fell becoming streams down his face and he felt a warm body pulling him close as he cried. He sobbed into the figured. As real thought returned to him he realized that the warm chest was not Butler as he first thought. He looked and found it none other than Angelus and Butler was standing at the door.  
  
Angelus looked down at him. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
Artemis stared at the bed sheets. "I'm fine. I'm sorry to have to disturbed you." He said putting up his ice wall once again. He had slipped up and let that wall down but now that he was back in control he would have to make up for it. "I'm...fine now."  
  
"You're lying to me Artemis but I know you hardly want me comforting you so I will leave." Angelus stood up. "You've been asleep all morning little brother. Lunch will be ready soon so you may wish to get dressed." Angelus gave a sad smile and left the room. Butler stood at the door staring at Artemis.  
  
"Artemis...." He said walking towards the bed.  
  
"Hello Butler. How ever did you get in here? I locked the door last night."  
  
"Your brother had a set of keys with him. From what I saw he must keep keys to all the doors in the house." Butler said.  
  
"He never really knew the meaning of privacy. Well I guess I should get dressed. Please leave." Artemis said. Butler nodded and left the room. Artemis stood up from the bed and walked over to his bags where he pulled out a gray polo shirt and gray slacks. Pulling on his shoes he went to the bathroom where he brushed down his hair and then out the door to a waiting Butler.  
  
Butler led him downstairs and into the kitchen where his brother stood at a counter cutting vegetables. He turned and smiled at them both and Artemis took a good look at him in the afternoon light shining in through the windows. He stood tall with that perky smile on his face. A tucked in white button down led to black pants. He had an apron placed over his body and his wavy raven hair hung around his face.  
  
Artemis noticed the girlish way his hips curved along with how thin his brother's body was. Artemis knew that there had been times when Angelus had actually been thought of as a girl because he was so small and curvy. And although this may seem like a nightmare to most men it didn't bother Angelus at all. In fact, he liked the way he looked but Artemis had never asked why. Artemis didn't WANT to know why. 'It's no wonder he's a slut.' Artemis thought heading over to a table.  
  
Angelus walked over to the table and placed three bowls on the table. A red soup filled each bowl with vegetables floating around. Angelus sat down and starting to eat and soon after Butler and Artemis followed.  
  
"My Angelus this is a very delicious soup." Butler noted.  
  
"Why thank you Butler. It's my own recipe." He smiled.  
  
"Do you make all the meals here?" Butler asked.  
  
"Yes. Until you moved here I was the only one living here so what was the point of hiring a chef? I don't even have any form of cleaning service. I do it all myself. The only other person who lives here in the gardener but he lives in a small house on the edge of the grounds. He's not too much of a socialist." Angelus said.  
  
"Then why such a large house?" Butler asked.  
  
"Because our uncle gave it to him." Artemis said.  
  
"Yes, when I moved from Fowl Manor, Uncle Andre gave this house to me. It used to be a get-away house of his but he decided I needed it more than he did." Angelus said. The table fell into silence.  
  
"Good afternoon Angelus." Eric entered the room smiling.  
  
"Oh hello Eric. Have you had lunch? There's stew on the stove if you're hungry." Angelus said.  
  
"No thank you I'm fine." Eric said.  
  
"Alright then." Angelus picked up his bowl and set it in the sink. "Eric and I have some business to attend to. When you're finished just place your bowl in the sink please. I'll wash them later." Angelus then followed Eric out of the room and up the stairs. Artemis finished his lunch then turned to Butler he said, "I'm going outside." He went upstairs to get his coat then exited the house.  
  
Okay there's chapter one. Fun huh? Alright a note is that my writing may possibly become slow from now on because it appears that I am developing carpal tunnel or however you spell it. More fun huh? For those of you who don't know carpal tunnel is where nerves in your wrist are being pinched when you move your wrist to a certain angle. It hurts and makes your arm feel like it's not there anymore. *shrugs* Life sucks get a helmet but anyways I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as is possible. Hope you liked reading as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	2. Maybe he's not THAT bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Artemis had been wandering the ground for hours now. Angelus had what might be the equivalent of a forest in his backyard and, with nothing better to do he walked along a path that led into the forest. It was a beautiful mix of tree, and earth, and water, and snow and even Artemis had to note the beauty of nature at that moment. Artemis wasn't one for nature or beauty; he liked to stay inside where it was warm and comfortable, but back at the manor were people. Right about now the last thing Artemis wanted was people.  
  
Artemis contemplated how his morning had gone so far. He had woken screaming and found himself in his brother's arms. The thought irked him. He and his brother had never been real close because well Artemis wouldn't let them. Artemis had hated his brother since they had been very young. His brother being 11 years older than he, Angelus had been sent off to college before Artemis was even 8 years old. But in the short time that Artemis had been alive he noticed that Angelus caused a good amount of trouble for their parents.  
  
Angelus had always been fairly popular amongst everyone at his school. Everyone liked him, his teachers adored him. Angelus was what appeared to be every parent's dream at school but that was far from the truth. Instead of hanging with his peers from school he spent his time with street punks and this annoyed the Fowl parents. Angelus never really did anything wrong, he just did things his parents disapproved of. When Angelus was 14 he announced that he was gay and this had only caused more tension in the household.  
  
Not to mention Angelus' need to contradict his father. Angelus had disapproved greatly of his father's life of crime. There were often arguments between the two so loud it could be heard throughout the grounds. Angelus had a quick wit too and he often used this as a way to annoy his father in the arguments. More than once had his words enraged his father to the point where Angelus would get slapped.  
  
Back then Artemis didn't have an intolerance for his older brother. Artemis was already quite smart and could speak beyond his years but when it came to Angelus he always felt like a little child even to this day. Both boys knew that Artemis's IQ was far greater than that of Angelus' but it didn't seem to matter. Angelus was still the big brother and it would always feel that way, even if Artemis were to hit the top and Angelus the bottom.  
  
Back then Artemis would wait for his brother at the house while Angelus was out having fun. Angelus would come home and pick Artemis up and smile and say, 'I'm back brother dear. Come on let's go up to your room and play' then he would let Artemis lead him to his bedroom and they would play. Angelus had been a devoted brother and tried to always make time for Artemis. He had actually flunked a few exams because instead of studying he would be taking care of Artemis.  
  
Then he left. Angelus had been accepted into college but there had been fights from the moment Angelus had told his parents. They had wanted Angelus to go to college as any good parent would, but they didn't approve of the college. Artemis didn't know what college it was and what Angelus would be training for a career in. 'I still don't.' Artemis thought as he stared at the snow covered path. The night before Angelus was to leave to go to college Angelus got into a horrible argument with Artemis Fowl the 1st. Angelus had gathered all of his bags, put them in his car, and then drove off. He left. He left without saying goodbye to Angeline. He left without saying goodbye to his friends. He left without saying goodbye to Artemis. He just left.  
  
That was when Artemis's intolerance began. He started to hate how Angelus had left. He began to hate that his brother was gay. He began to hate that his brother was also so perky and peppy. Then Artemis the 1st went missing and Angelus refused to come back to Fowl Manor. He hated Angelus for that too. He hated how his brother had helped in making his mother go crazy. He began to hate Angelus.  
  
Artemis sneezed, bringing him from his thoughts. He looked around and wondered just exactly where he was. He wasn't sure if he was still on the path. The snow here was deep and was starting to get into his shoes. 'Great, this is exactly what I need right now.' Artemis thought as a gust of wind made him shiver. Artemis turned around and started back in what he believed was the direction of the house but without out a compass it wasn't like he could really tell. He sneezed again and realized that he most likely had a cold if not the flu.  
  
Artemis looked up as he heard something come towards him. The sound of feet digging through the snow let him know that it was another human being. He heard someone start to whistle and then sing out of tune. He heard a gruff laugh and then a man walked past a tree and stood staring at him. The man was fairly tall with lightly tanned skin and gray hair. His face was whiskery and he had a large nose. He was bundled up and was pushing around a wheel barrel. He gave a rather toothy grin. "Well good afternoon." He said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello and who might you be?" Artemis said.  
  
"Oh I'm Riley the gardener for Angelus. Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Artemis, Angelus's younger brother." He said.  
  
"Really?" He gave a bark. "Well I should have known. You're the spitting image of your brother." He said.  
  
"Don't remind me." Artemis said. Riley laughed again.  
  
"He said you was coming. Horrible what happened to your parents. You have my sympathy. Your brother was quite devastated. When he heard you had been shot I half expected him to high-jack the nearest plane to be by your side." He said shaking his head. Artemis eyebrows knitted together. "But he thought sensibly and decided he ought to make the place ready for your arrival."  
  
"What do you mean? Angelus found out about my being in the hospital before the will was read. How could he have possibly know that I was under his custody?" Artemis said staring at Riley.  
  
"Artemis are you out here?" Artemis turned to a voice that was calling from behind. Walking towards him was Angelus. Artemis turned back but there was no Riley. Both Riley and the wheel barrel were gone. Artemis turned back to find Angelus standing there in front of him.  
  
"God Artemis, I thought you were supposed to be smarter than me." He said smiling. He pulled off his coat and placed it on Artemis's shoulders. "It's freezing out here. We should get you inside before you catch cold." He said and led his brother back towards the house. Artemis followed obediently a little dazed. How had Angelus known that he was going to be placed in the older man's care? And how the hell did Riley just disappear like that? He suddenly came back to his senses when another sneeze came forth. "Artemis you've barely been here a day and you're already sick."  
  
Artemis was led inside and through a door into a warm study. It was dark except for a warm fire and lamp on a desk. He was pushed onto a couch in front of the fire and for some reason he did not protest. His brother left the room and came back soon after with a blanket, thermometer and something cool to drink. Angelus pulled off both his and Artemis's coat and wrapped the boy in the blanket.  
  
Angelus pushed the thermometer through Artemis's lips and stood there waiting. Artemis stared at Angelus. It was weird but his mind just did not seem to want to work. He couldn't get the rational thought in to tell Angelus to leave him alone and stop babying him. Angelus pulled the thermometer from his mouth and shook his head. He placed the mug of chocolate milk in Artemis's hands. "Here. Artemis what could have possibly possessed you to stay outside that long?" Angelus said shaking his head.  
  
"I was thinking." Artemis said. Angelus looked at him concerned and ran a gentle hand through Artemis's hair.  
  
"Little brother I'm sending you straight to bed after you drink that. I'll go get some medicine to help break your fever." Angelus started for the door.  
  
"Wait Angelus, I don't want you to leave." Artemis said. He was mentally kicking himself right now. He was trying desperately to get that ice wall back up but that was Angelus's power over him. No matter how cold Artemis wanted to be there were times where Angelus just seemed to melt everything cold and make him warm.  
  
"Alright then Artemis." Angelus said sitting down in the chair across from him. Angelus sat staring at the fire and ignored the fact that Artemis was staring at him. Artemis wondered why Angelus had sat over there. When they were younger Angelus would have sat right beside him and wrapped his arms around him and tell him he needs to get better. All well it didn't matter.  
  
"Thank you Angelus, for taking care of me." Artemis said and found his elder brother staring shocked at him. Angelus then smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind. That's what brothers are for are they not? When you get better I'll take you out to a friend's. He has a farm and stable. I'll teach you how to ride a horse while we're there." Angelus said.  
  
"Speaking of teaching, Angelus, what are we going to do about school?"  
  
"I decided that I would get you a tutor. There's no school near my house and I really don't want to have to send you to a boarding school or something so a tutor should do fine." Angelus said and Artemis nodded. He finished off his glass and Angelus stood up. "Come on. I want you in bed." Artemis did not protest and Angelus led him upstairs to his bedroom. Angelus waited outside until Artemis got into his night clothes and then climbed into bed.  
  
"I'm going to go downstairs and warm some left over dinner for you. I'll be back." He said and left. When he came back he had Artemis's dinner and some reading material. Soon after he left Artemis to eat and rest. Artemis decided he was not hungry and therefore left the dinner. He took a book from the small stack Angelus had left and started to read.  
  
'So maybe Angelus isn't THAT bad.' He thought as he opened the book.  
  
Okay there's chapter 2. I have no what to put other then my usual so here it goes: I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	3. You're hurting me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angelus stared out at the snow that lightly fell on the balcony outside his room. Eric was sitting at his desk looking over some papers quietly mumbling to himself. Angelus was thinking of his little brother. 'Poor little boy.' He thought. He remembered sitting in the study waiting for him to finish the chocolate milk he had given him. Angelus remembered how Artemis loved chocolate milk when he was little especially when he was sick. How frail his little brother had always been. He was so susceptible to the cold.  
  
Angelus sighed and turned around to Eric who wasn't paying any attention to him. Angelus turned back to the windowed door. He wasn't sure why but he felt rather jumpy and fidgety. He thought back to the warm study once again. He had sat across from his brother unlike he would have done when he was little. He had wanted to cradle his little brother to his chest and care for him but he couldn't now. For one his little brother was hardly little and for another he knew what his brother thought of him.  
  
Angelus knew the look in Artemis's eyes. The look that said, "Slut." He had been getting that look for as long as he could remember. Angelus knew that he had had sluttish tendencies but he was hardly a whore. He didn't sleep with just anyone and he certainly didn't sell himself. He didn't mind too much when it was just people on the street staring at him. If it were just strangers he didn't care but when it came to Artemis it hurt. His little brother thought he was some kind of dirty whore and he had no idea how to change his mind.  
  
Angelus felt an arm wrap around his waist and warm lips touch the skin of his neck. "Something wrong Angelus?"  
  
"Eric WHAT do you think you're doing?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Trying to get you to relax." Eric said.  
  
Angelus turned around in Eric's arms and pushed him onto the purple comforter of his bed. Angelus crawled onto the bed and straddled Eric. Angelus began to undo the buttons on Eric's shirt. When that annoying task was done Angelus leaned down and planted kisses on Eric's stomach. Eric raised his arms up and placed one hand in Angelus's hair and the other he ran up and down Angelus's back. Angelus let the kisses flow up to Eric's chest until he came across his neck. Eric stared at the beautiful being above him and enjoyed the feeling of being devoured by it.  
  
Angelus started to lightly bit and nip on Eric's neck. He glanced at the door yet making sure not to let his focus off of Eric's throat. Then more kisses made their way from Eric's neck to his lips. Eric felt Angelus's tongue run across his lips. Eric opened his month obediently for the older man. Eric was become hot and horny quickly with Angelus's teasing. He felt the heat rush to his groin and felt Angelus smirk into the kiss.  
  
"Tell me Eric do you have any idea what you're doing?" Angelus asked ending the kiss.  
  
"Of course I do." Eric said.  
  
"I bet you do." Angelus said planting another soft kiss on Eric's lip. "You know what I don't like Eric?"  
  
"What's that?" Eric asked.  
  
"Idiots who think if they give me a night of pleasure I'll send them straight to the top." Angelus said in pure disgust. "Don't show up tomorrow. Your services are no longer needed. Now get out of my house and don't you dare return." Angelus said getting up and heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.  
  
Next morning Artemis woke up with a pain in his chest. He sat up and felt his breathing to be heavy and he started the morning off with a dry cough. He quickly passed this off as usual sickness and decided it was unimportant. He stood up and with aching muscles he started down the stairs. Angelus was sitting at the kitchen table when Artemis walked in. He was deep in thought apparently staring at the table. He was sitting still in his robe with his hair tied back. It hung messily around his face as he stared and Artemis could only wonder what was on his mind. Artemis walked over to the counter where two plates of food sat waiting. It was still warm as Artemis took it back to the table and started to eat.  
  
Artemis noticed that Angelus had not yet eaten that morning. There were no dishes in the sink and Angelus had no plate set in front of him so he must not have been hungry. Artemis mentally shrugged and started on his meal. He wasn't feeling much better than yesterday but he had actually been hungry this morning so he decided to come downstairs and get something. He had not been surprised to see Angelus sitting at the table yet he also had no expected it. He ate for about 10 minutes before being interrupted.  
  
"I know what you saw me last night." Angelus said. Artemis looked up at Angelus. He was sitting staring at him his arms crossed. He had an expressionless face as he stared at his younger brother. Artemis knew this look. He knew it from when they were younger and Artemis got into trouble.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Artemis said coolly and returned to his meal.  
  
"Artemis I know you're smarter than I am but I am no idiot. You saw me on top of Eric last night." Angelus said sighing and closing his eyes. He slouched in his chair and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Fine I did. It's your private affair. I wasn't going to say anything." Artemis said.  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap Artemis. I've already told you I'm not an idiot. I know what you think of me. I know that you think I'm some kind of whore." Angelus said in what seemed a tired voice.  
  
"Well you are. You slept with your assistant last night. If that doesn't spell slut I don't know what does." Artemis said.  
  
"You really think I'm desperate enough to sleep with my assistant? Little brother I assure you I did not sleep with him. Eric was fired last night because he thought he could sleep with me and I would end up playing favorites. He's not the first. I'm sure he's not the last. Artemis I have had over 23 different assistants both male and female and each and every single one of them have done exactly the same thing." Angelus stood up. "It hurts to know you would think of me as so shallow." Angelus left the room.  
  
Angelus walked up the staircase heading for his room. He grasped the railing. He wanted to cry but he couldn't at least not until he got to his room. 'I've always was too sensitive.' He thought with a mental bark of laughter. He finished climbing the stair and started the long trudge to his bedroom. He felt so lonely. He had never been able to find anyone who really cared for him. At least not after he'd made all this money. Before he became rich he had had people who cared. Now? Now all he had were backstabbers.  
  
That's why he didn't have a lover. Because he knew that all they wanted was his money. That's why he had taken this large house with no one around except for himself and the gardener. That's why it hurt so much to have his brother think that he was so shallow and dirty. Because he was supposed to be able to trust his brother. Because his brother was the only person he was supposed to know was going to be there. Angelus found himself in front of his bedroom door. He opened it, walked in, and locked the door behind him. Falling onto the bed he fought back tears. 'How pathetic.'  
  
Artemis sat staring at his barely eaten plate. His stomach was tied in knots right now and he felt like shit. 'I'm some kind of horrible.' He thought to himself. His appetite was gone and what little he had made him feel sick. Last night Artemis had woken up in the night. He had felt rather sick and after vomiting he decided he should go ask his brother where some medicine was to stop the headache and nausea he was having. He had walked down the halls. He wasn't sure exactly where his brother's room was but was too disoriented to really think that out.  
  
He had been in luck to hear commotion in a room and found his brother atop his assistant. He thought he had not been noticed and decided to just not say anything. Artemis thought it just proved his thoughts of Angelus and headed back to his bedroom. He had crawled into his own bed and closed his eyes and returned to sleep still feeling sick. Now he felt sicker than ever.  
  
Suddenly Artemis jumped as he felt a light weight on his shoulder. He turned in his seat to Riley standing there a big grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning to ya." He said and if possible his grin got bigger.  
  
"Good morning." Artemis said as Riley walked over to the kitchen counter and poured a mug of coffee.  
  
"Ran out of coffee at my place so I'm sure Angelus wouldn't mind if I took a little of his." He said sitting down at the table and taking a good look at Artemis. "Well don't you look like something the cat spit up." Riley said.  
  
"Oh thank you." Artemis said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome. So what might be troubling you?"  
  
"What are you a shrink in a gardener's disguise?"  
  
"No, just a concerned bystander." Riley said setting down his coffee mug.  
  
"Well if you really want to know I just accused my brother of having no self dignity and I really think I hurt him." Artemis said.  
  
Riley nodded. "Well I think the best thing to do is what's called apologizing. I know it sounds very unbecoming but, you may not know this Artemis, your brother is very sensitive. He loves you a lot and he's always held you in high regard. For such a rich man he has very little. Well I need to get back to work." Riley said standing up. Artemis nodded and sat there thinking as Riley left.  
  
"Damn it I hate it when I have to do this." He said and stood up. He suddenly felt dizzy but decided that it would soon pass and headed for the stairs. He walked up feeling sicker with each step but he had to get upstairs. No matter how much he hated to do it he had to go and apologize to his brother. His headache increased as well as a feeling of fatigue. His head began to swim and the scenery around him began to become something out of a surrealism painting.  
  
He reached the top of the steps and had a sudden wave of nausea and began to gag. He fell to his knees on the landing and vile vomit mixed with blood landed on the floor. "What's wrong with me?" He asked. He heard an oddly drowned voice. He looked to his right and saw Butler walking towards him. He was saying something but the voice was so far away and the sound of blood running made it impossible to hear him. His head ached even more as he fell onto his side. He closed his eyes and let fatigue take over. He was so drained.  
  
Angelus heard someone try to open his door. He had been resting seeing as he had got little sleep last night. Angelus sat up his hair even more messy than before. He stood up as said person starting banging on his door. "Angelus!" he heard from outside the door. It was the tall Eurasian Angelus gathered from listening to the voice. He sighed and fixed his disarrayed robe. Opening the door he found Butler staring wide-eyed at him. This was a curious predicament.  
  
"Is there something you needed Butler?" Angelus asked.  
  
"It's Artemis. He's very ill. You must hurry." Butler said desperately. Angelus stared for a moment then walked out of his room calmly and followed the impatient man. He followed Butler to the other part of this house. Passing by the stairs he noticed the vomit and thought that he must clean that later. He stood in front of Artemis's door. Angelus walked in and saw a shivering Artemis curled up in the sheets. Angelus walked over and laid a hand on the boy's forehead. It was far too warm and the flush on Artemis's pale cheek caused Angelus to shake his head.  
  
"I think he has pneumonia." Angelus said. Butler stared at him.  
  
"How can you gather that from just checking for a fever?"  
  
"Because he's had it before, Butler. I'm going to call for a doctor. If we has to we'll take him to a hospital even thought I'd rather not." Angelus said leaving the room.  
  
Later that evening the doctor had come and gone. He had claimed that Artemis had a mild pneumonia and should be fine if properly cared for. He had prescribed medication and Angelus had promised to make sure Artemis took it. The day had progressed with Angelus and Butler waiting beside Artemis to wake up. Angelus had made some dinner in hopes that at some point they could all eat but Artemis was had still been asleep and the other two couldn't seem to stand to swallow so all the dinner became was leftovers. Butler had decided to stay by Artemis's side through the night in case he woke up. Angelus had nodded and retired to his bedroom. He had yet to even change into any clothes or comb his hair.  
  
Angelus sat as his computer. He was trying to finish work on something but instead he just ended up sitting and staring. He was very tired but could not seem to sleep. He was too worried for his brother's safety. For you see as Angelus said his little brother had had pneumonia before. He had barely survived. Course he had been 8 or so and the sickness had been much more serious but there was still the possibility. Artemis had spent a good while in the hospital being poked and prodded. It had left a permanent effect on him.  
  
Artemis had then since hated hospitals. He had since always screamed and cursed when he was brought to one. Part of the reason he avoided the people and the outside so much. Less likely to come in contact with certain germs and in staying away from them he stayed away for any chance of having to go to the hospital. Angelus sighed and then started to close out his programs. Turning off the computer he stood up and walked over to his bed and wondered if he should go to bed. Artemis didn't seem to be waking up any time soon so he should probably just get his rest for now.  
  
But he was wrong. He heard the door to his bedroom open and there stood Artemis. He looked extremely exhausted and very sick but somehow he had made it from his own bedroom here. He walked into the bedroom and Angelus stared at him unsure of what to say or to do. Then for some reason he became very angry.  
  
"Angelus I........."  
  
"Damn it Artemis what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Angelus asked and Artemis stared at him clearly confused. Artemis stared up at Angelus and realized that he was clearly angry. 'Is he still upset about earlier?' Artemis asked himself. Angelus walked over to him and grabbed his arm and started to pull Artemis to his bedroom.  
  
"Angelus stop it!" Artemis cried. "Angelus let go! Please you're hurting me!" Artemis cried again but Angelus didn't seem to be listening to him. Angelus found Artemis's door and pushed him inside. Artemis stumbled then fell to the ground his body being to disoriented to really keep balance. "Angelus please I'm sorry! Please Angelus I don't want you angry with me!"  
  
Angelus stared at him a little longer his face turned from anger to sadness. He sat down on the ground beside Artemis. "I'm sorry Artemis." He gently took Artemis's arm and pushed up his pajama sleeve. Artemis watched him looked over the impending bruise. It was only red for now but Artemis and Angelus knew it would be a bruise soon enough. Angelus had always had a strong grip for such a small man and had more than on one occasion given Artemis a bruise without intending too.  
  
"I'm sorry Artemis." He said again. "I didn't mean to it's just.........I'm so worried about your health and when I saw you out of bed I just let that fear take over." He shook his head. "Come on let's get you into bed." Artemis nodded and let his brother help him up and put him into bed. Artemis noticed the care his brother was taking to make sure he didn't leave another bruise. Angelus sat on the bed beside Artemis. "What was it that you wanted little brother?"  
  
"I was coming to tell you.........that I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I should have never said those things."  
  
"It's alright. I've become accustom to it. I'm going to go downstairs and make you something to eat. I'll be back in a little while." Angelus said and headed for the door.  
  
Artemis stared after him. It wasn't alright and he knew it. Angelus had always been like that. Angelus loved Artemis so much that whenever he had a problem with his little brother he may be angry or sad at first but after awhile he'd just say it's alright and try to sweep it under the rug. Angelus seemed to worry so much that Artemis felt bad that he didn't really care how he felt. It annoyed Artemis greatly because his apologies were few and far between. Not to mention his brother was still greatly depressed by that morning's events. He just wasn't really sure how to fix this.  
  
YAY! It's a wonderfully finished chapter and I love it very much. I hope you like it too. *looks at digi clock* Oh goodness look it's 4 o'clock. It's amazing what I'll do for you people lol. Well I hope you liked reading it as much as I didn't writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie 


	4. What's Happening?

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Artemis woke early the next morning. He was feeling somewhat better than he had the last week or so, but he wasn't running any marathons soon. He had not actually been allowed out of bed since he had got sick what with his brother hovering a few inches above all the time. The only time he was allowed out of bed was to go to the bathroom and to take warm baths. His brother seemed to know exactly what Artemis wanted at all times of the day. It was an extreme annoyance that his brother knew what move he was going to make before he even made it.  
  
Artemis knew he was not in control of this situation. He never was in control when his brother was involved. His brother was far too strong- minded and extremely dominant in all situations to not be in control. It made Artemis wonder what job his brother had. Angelus had never told Artemis what he did or what kind of college he went to. Angelus had yet to replace Eric. Course Angelus didn't really seem to be looking all that hard either. Artemis wasn't sure but he didn't even think Angelus has been looking at all for a replacement.  
  
Artemis looked over and saw his brother sunk low in a chair with a book in his lap. He wore gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. The last few days style had been the last thing on Angelus's mind. Artemis's brother blinked his eyes and then stretching he sat up in the chair. He smiled at Artemis and then stood up and headed out the door. Artemis knew where he was going. To get his medicine and make the breakfast. Angelus did it every morning as if it were a part of his programming or something. Artemis sat up and waited for him to come back.  
  
When Angelus did return he set a tray down in front of Artemis. Angelus then sat back down with his book. Artemis had noticed an unhealthy decline in the amount of food Angelus ate. It was annoying Artemis. Course a lot annoyed Artemis. Angelus hardly had enough meat on his body to cover his bones when he did eat three full meals a day. If Angelus wasn't careful he was going to be nothing but skin and bones.  
  
"Angelus when was the last time you had a decent meal?" Artemis asked being blunt as always.  
  
Angelus looked up from his book, staring at Artemis with an odd expression. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I noticed you haven't been eating and with as fast a metabolism as you have, and as skinny as you are, that's a very unhealthy choice."  
  
"Well I'm not dead yet am I?" He asked.  
  
"You could be well on your way." Artemis said and to his great surprise Angelus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Artemis. Trust me, this has happened before." Angelus said and lifted his book back up. Artemis could take a hint and therefore decided it best not to bother his brother on the matter anymore. Artemis ate his breakfast and a small while after Angelus checked his temperature. "Well you don't have a fever. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm feeling better." Artemis said and Angelus nodded.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say your recovery is ensured. You can get out of bed if you like as long as you stay inside. Once you make a full recovery I shall hire your tutor and you can return to your studies. Well I have some things I must attend to little brother. You enjoy yourself." He said stood up and left the room with a smile.  
  
Later that evening Butler, Artemis, and Angelus had dinner in the kitchen. Angelus had gotten dressed earlier and was now wearing tan slacks and a purple button down. He had made pasta that night and it was rather delicious. Butler had commented on this but otherwise it was a fairly silent meal. Artemis stole glances of his brother. Angelus was pushing his food around lazily on the plate. He'd take a bite every now and then but not often enough to acquire a feeling of fullness and it only annoyed Artemis even more.  
  
Dinner ended as quietly as it began. Angelus, claiming exhaustion, asked Butler if he wouldn't mind doing the dishes. Butler agreed and Angelus and Artemis made there way to the staircase. Artemis looked over his shoulder at his brother. Angelus did look tired. He looked weary and looked older than he really was. Angelus looked up from staring at the stairs. He smiled at Artemis but something seemed so sad in Angelus's eyes. It scared him.  
  
Angelus had always been so strong and restless. Angelus always had enough energy to finish the day. When they were younger Angelus always seemed to be full of energy and didn't go to sleep before midnight. Now Angelus was tired and starving himself. He seemed in this moment an old, lonely man and that was what seemed to be Angelus's future if things didn't change. Artemis jumped at the sound of a knock on the door and Angelus groaned.  
  
"Who the hell is it now? Artemis get into bed for me please? Don't want you over exerting yourself or anything." He said as he turned and made his way back down the stairs. Artemis started walking back up again and as he reached the landing he walked along the banister.  
  
"Danny!" Artemis heard and he looked down at the front door.  
  
"Hey baby." Artemis stared at the man standing in the doorway. He was tall and muscular. He had blond hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. He had magazine boy written all over him.  
  
"Danny what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years." Angelus said and Artemis walked into the hall and stared down using the unlit hall to hide himself. He knew he shouldn't be listening in but well his brother had always been a thing of interest. Even when Artemis was little he had always sneaked around and tried to learn about his brother.  
  
"I'm missed you, Angelus. I want you to take me back." Danny said stepping in the house. Angelus stepped backwards, Danny following after until Angelus was pushed against the railing of the staircase.  
  
"Um Danny I...I" Angelus stammered "Look Danny this is neither the time or the place and it's nearing an unholy hour. I have to ask you to come back another time."  
  
"Angelus, baby, come on. I know I've messed up before but I want you. It's taken me a long time to find you. Please don't turn me down now." Danny said taking a step closer to Angelus.  
  
"Danny I have already asked you to leave once. Don't make me ask again. You know where the door is." Angelus said turned to the stairs and lifted his foot to head to his room. Danny didn't seem be willing to leave without a fight. He reached out and grabbed Angelus around the waist. Pulling him close Artemis was shocked to notice Danny grope his brother.  
  
"Come on baby, you know you've missed this." Danny said and Artemis noticed a blush on Angelus's cheeks. Angelus pulled himself from the man.  
  
"Danny please contain yourself. My brother is living here now and I will not have you doing that to me when he may walk in on it. If you really must be so persistent come here tomorrow around 7. You can join us for dinner and then I may discuss you and I getting back together." Angelus said and started up the stairs. Danny stood there for a moment then narrowing his eyes he turned and left the house. As Angelus started at the steps Artemis crept down the hall to his bedroom. He quickly changed and then crawled into the bed. Just as he settled Angelus opened the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL, HUH?" Angelus yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Artemis said with a trained expressionless face. He didn't look it on the outside but he was thoroughly scared of his brother. Angelus walked over to the side of the bed. Reaching out a hand he set the back of it against Artemis's cheek. SLAP! Angelus stared down at Artemis with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I've told you one before Artemis. I am not an idiot so do not treat me as such. Stay out of my personal affairs." Angelus said with venom and Artemis turned back to his brother.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Angelus how can I stay out of something like that? I don't know who the guy was but he's certainly not an adequate lover."  
  
"You think I don't know that? It's none of your business to begin with so either shut up and mind your own business or get the hell out of my house!" Angelus yelled.  
  
"Artemis who the hell was that?" Artemis asked completely ignoring his brother's words.  
  
"What did I just tell you?"  
  
"I have selective hearing now who was that?"  
  
"I said it was none of your business!"  
  
"Sorry? Didn't quite get that. Could you repeat it?" Artemis said and Angelus stared at him, red in the face and looking like he was on his last nerve. Then suddenly he just sighed and turned and set himself on the bed at Artemis's feet.  
  
"How do you always do this to me?" Angelus asked shaking his head.  
  
"Practice. Now, please, tell me who he was." Artemis and Angelus sighed again. He fell back and stared at the canopy of the bed.  
  
"He's someone I met that I dated for a little while."  
  
"How'd you end up with him? I mean usually you always dated a decent guy." Artemis said and Angelus turned onto his side. Kicking off his shoes he rested his hand in his raised palm and stared at Artemis.  
  
"That's how. I was always with the decent guy. Do you know how boring they get? I wanted someone exciting, someone who knew how to have a good time. Then I met Danny and he was a nice guy...for awhile anyway. Then things got serious between us and he changed. I don't know why. I guess he thought that because things were serious I wouldn't leave him...funny thing is I didn't for a good while."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Angelus stared at the comforter. "I was scared. He beat me a lot and forced me to sleep with him. He was always threatening that if I left him he would...kill you. I talked about you a lot and he realized how much I cared about you so he used that love against me."  
  
"Then how'd you get away from him?"  
  
"An old friend, Chad, showed up in a town not far from here and the first thing he did was come to see me. Danny had been trying to molest me again but the doorbell rang so he let me go. I opened the door and as soon as I did he noticed I was wreck. I quote, 'Oh my god Angelus what happened to you? You're clothes are torn and what are the bruises for? A new fashion style?' Then Danny came down the stairs. Completely ignoring Chad he grabbed my wrist, pulled me in for a kiss I didn't want, groped me, and then left. Chad watched him go then grabbed my wrist dragged me upstairs to a bathroom where he cleaned me up and said, 'You're never seeing him again.' He collected all of Danny's possessions and threw them out in the front yard. I was too out of it to stop him."  
  
"Well I'm still alive so were Danny's threats just to keep you in line?"  
  
"No, after explaining to Chad in hysterical sobs that I had to take Danny back or he would kill you, he pushed me down onto the bed and gave me a sedative. He told me to just feel better. When I was finally deemed fit to get out of bed he had set up a case against Danny. I to this day can't really remember what exactly happened, all I remember is sitting at the stand and testifying about what Danny had done and then him getting taken out of the courtroom in handcuffs. He got out a few years ago and he never called me, there were no threats on your life, and I thought I would never have to see him again. And he just showed back up tonight. Are you happy?"  
  
Artemis set his head down on his knees. He was trying to digest all this new information. His brother (although he hated to admit it) was a very sweet man and how anyone could hurt him like that was beyond Artemis. His brother was always so in control. Even when being a sub in a relationship he had always maintained a hold onto the things that when on in the relationship. Standing there in front of the door Angelus had seemed so scared and so...well he just wasn't Angelus. He didn't like this. There was no way Artemis was ever going to let Danny touch his older brother again. He wouldn't stand for that.  
  
Artemis looked up to see Angelus' hip. The beautiful curve that was there, covered by a piece of black clothes. His eyes slowed flowed about Angelus' long legs then back up to his hip. Artemis then looked slightly down, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' was the thought popped into Artemis' head. 'You're checking out your own brother.' Artemis mentally shook himself hoping that Angelus hadn't noticed. In a mixed blessing Angelus fell onto his stomach, staring at something on the desk across from the bed.  
  
It was a mixed blessing because Angelus couldn't see Artemis looking him up and down but then Artemis got a very nice view of the rolling hill that was Angelus' ass. The plump body part looked scrumptious enough to grab. 'STOP IT! He's your brother. You are not supposed to look at him like that. And since when were you gay?' Passed through his head and then to his great relief Angelus sat up.  
  
"I see you cut me out of the picture of us and our parents." Angelus said. Artemis came back to the here and now.  
  
"Well at the time I was mad at you...for leaving." Artemis said.  
  
"I don't really blame you. I am sorry about that." Angelus said and Artemis shrugged. Angelus then stared at the floor. Leaning down he placed his head on Artemis' shoulder. "What do I have to do get you to believe me?" Angelus asked and then lifted his eyes and stared his brother in the eye.  
  
They both sat there staring and the looked changed in both their eyes. In a passionate and lustful trance their faces came closer. Reaching out a hand Angelus took Artemis face pulling him close as he let a tender kiss land on his brother's lips. 'What's going on?' Artemis asked himself as his brother opened his mouth and licked his bottom lip. Artemis opened his mouth as if an instinct. He had never done anything like this before. He had never even gave his mom a goodnight kiss let alone kiss his own brother in love that was hardly brotherly.  
  
Artemis felt Angelus' tongue run past his lips as he was slowly pushed back into his pillow. Artemis let a small moan escape as his brother continued to roam around his mouth. 'It feels so weird...' the thought passed through his mind as he reached up a hand and ran it through his brother's silky locks 'and it's wrong on so many levels...' his other hand reached out to caress his brother's back 'but it also feels...right.' He felt Angelus' warm lips leave his and he stared up at his brother who stared back down at him.  
  
They both heard the door open and they turned to look. Standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face was Butler. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Angelus stood up, picked up his shoes, and then turned to Butler and flashed one of his beautiful smiles.  
  
"Of course not, Butler. Artemis and I were just talking. Well you should get some rest now Artemis. Goodnight." He said walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
'What the hell is happening?' Artemis thought.  
  
YAY chappie four and I got a kiss in. Well I hope you like it. I rather do. I have plans! I do I tell you I do. And if all you readers are nice and send me reviews I may include a lemon seeing as I've been pondering whether I should do that or not. Hehehehe well I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


End file.
